Former Bestfriend
by jackiezha44
Summary: Hey guys, this is my new story i hope you will like it. Sorry for not uploading the remaining chapter for my previous story. Don't have to look for my diary. Just give reviews if you want me to continue. God bless
1. Chapter 1

"Can you give me sometime… space… I mean alone for just one week" Kate said not looking at him.

"Why? Your running again don't you? Castle asked looking at her anger rising to his chest that might explode if she didn't explain to him why she is asking space.

"I'm not, okay!" she said snapping her eyes glared at him like she can't believe his accusing her of running like he is assuming she is building her a wall again.

"Then why don't you tell me why your asking for space?" he asked

"Just don't ask why, I can't tell you, not now." Pleading him to just understand her decision to give her space.

"Did I do something? That's why your asking to not see you for one week?" He asked solemnly to her, because he can't be able to function without seeing her in a day let alone for one week.

"No, babe, listen you didn't do anything, I just need this 1 week for myself, a week and I promise you I will tell you everything okay. Please, just trust me" she said taking his hand into her lap, gripping it tighten.

"So this is mean that I cannot go to the precinct?" He asked her defeated showing at his face.

"Just one week, that's all im asking for and after that everything will back to normal." Smiling at him leaning to him to give him a kiss.

"But I don't know what to do for a week. I fight for Gina to cancel one of my book signing so I can spend time more with you." Pouting while his hand run into his face.

"Then stay home, write more chapter, anything just so your mind occupied." Kate said to him straddling him putting her hand to his neck then kissed him hard then lead him to the bedroom.

_Day 1_

"Ahhhhhh," he groaned. It's one day and he is going crazy not seeing the love of his life. He needs to get out the loft because if not he cannot trust himself to not do something stupid. He takes his key and his wallet rushing to the door to go somewhere he doesn't know where.

He found himself parking his car into some fancy bar. He made his way inside and look around the place and he is amaze that its pleasant and good ambiance. He is going his way to the bar when he notice a woman wearing a sexy dress talking to a bartender. When he came face to face to the woman he saw her eyes widen, shock and smile coming to her lips and rush into him that might knock him down.

"Oh my God! Xander" She exclaimed tighten the hug more to him.

"Can't breathe." He said to her gasping for air he thinks that he might pass out of the woman hold.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry" loosening her hold but immediately put her two hands to his face and kissed him on the lips. Shock by her actions he didn't react fast so she deepen the kiss but his senses coming to him after a second then pull away from her.

"Amanda!" He exclaimed.

"Xander! I miss you. Oh My God!" she said to pulling him closer again to hug him. But Castle beat her and hug her tight like she did the first time.

"Wow, how are you? I Mean what are you doing here, I haven't seen you since Alexis birth after that you disappeared." Still hugging her while asking her which he wanted to asked to her in years.

"Wait, slow down… one question, one answer at a time". She said to him while pulling away so she can take a look at him, he haven't change. _She thought. _He is still the man she knew when they were in College.

"Well 20 years have passed and I have a lot of question." He said to her loudly.

"Xander! Keep your voice down. Please. Why don't we sit and have a drink then we can talk like the old times." She said leading him to the table where she is sitting before he run into him.

"I would love to. But your not off the hook for ditching me for 20 years" He said followed her to the table. _This will be interesting. He thought._

They didn't know that someone took a picture of them. That will cause trouble later on.

_Review guys if you want me to continue. God bless_

_P.S. Please pray for the Philippines_

_Jackie_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is so surreal, I thought I'd never see you again." Amanda said to him while sipping her drink

"Me too, What happen? Why you vanished like you did?" Rick Castle in his serious tone.

"It's a long story. I wish I could turn back time, so at least I could say goodbye." She said gripping her glass while saying it.

"I have a lot of time to listen, but if it's okay you can tell me the short version of the story." He said to her looking at her like the old times.

"Xander, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, but can we have this moment for the meantime, I want to enjoy drinking, I have a rough day today." She explains looking into his eyes pleading to just drop it for now.

"You know that I will never drop this, do you?" he said to her

"Yes, I do… Your Richard Alexander Roger. My Annoying, Man-child, the ruggedly handsome bestfriend in the whole wide world." She said with an eye roll laughing at him because of his pouting face.

"Good. So what are you doing here in a bar… alone?" He asked

"Just having a drink, I want to unwind for a bit I have a lot of things on my mind that it might explode if I keep thinking it." Amanda said to him

"Hey, you know in order to ease the heavy burden you have, you should have someone to listen to unload it. And unfortunately I am available. So hit me, tell me." He asked folding his hands in front of the table ready to listen.

"I have a big responsibility, on a company that I inherited to my long lost mother. You know my life when we were in College. I never expected it that my life will change like this when I get to know who my mother was." She tells him

"Was? What do you mean? What happen?" he asked

"One of the reason I left without saying goodbye is that I met my mother. I mean my mother found me. And I don't know what to do at the time. She said that she was looking for me for so long. And that she didn't expected that I am really alive. They thought that I was dead a long time ago. Someone stole me when I was a 2 years old, then abandoned me somewhere until my adopted parents found me." She said to him paused for a moment while taking her drink to her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me this. I am your bestfriend, you know I'm always here for you." He is getting frustrated for learning of her situation, they made promised to each other that they will have each other back like before.

"I know, and I'm sorry, really am… it's just that when I talked to my biological mother I can't think straight I was so shocked for what I've learn. And then we talked she explain everything. And then the rest is the story. She was succumb by cancer, and then died after 5 years. The more shocking to me was that she left all her wealth to me, because im only her daughter. I agree to change my name Amanda Lopez into Amanda Zobel De Ayala." She said to him not looking at him.

"Wha—can you say it again?" he asked rising doubt if he heard her right

"Amanda Zobel De Ayala" saying to him looking in his blue eyes. His eyes that once she fell in love. She still is.

"Zobel De Ayala… the owner of different real state, food and services industries in the whole America. Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed he cannot believe that his long lost friend is a one of the wealthy in the country.

"I know right. That is also one of the reason I hadn't get in touch with you is that my mother left me a big responsibility that I forget myself for the last 15 years. Thousand of people are in my hands, so I had to take the company, lead it, and run it for my mother's legacy and for the people who are depending on my leadership so the business will not go down so they can have a job to help their family." She said to him feeling like a burden a little bit easier now that she said it to him.

"Are you sure, that having this big responsibility is the hindrance why you didn't call me, email me, it's that so hard to do. You said it to yourself you run a big corporation. You have your people… people that will do your other works… why didn't you ask one of them get in touch with me huh…you didn't even bother to care or ask how alexis is. My baby that you were excited before." He said to her he didn't mean to snap at her but anger is rising to him learning those things from her. Is that really hard to contact someone you cared about, a friend, a brother.

"Im sorry, I know that I should have told you, but at the time it's not in my control. My mother asked me to come with her right away. Before she learns that she was sick. Someone threatening her, and she can't risk that they will use me to get to her. So I didn't think at the time it just happen." Tears starting to drop in her cheeks she didn't notice that she was crying. She was about to stand when her bodyguard come to her then the shot were fired. In an instant Castle tried to cover Amanda but her bodyguard block her first. The bodyguard shot three times in front of Amanda and Rick. The shooter run fast in a motor bike. Rick was covering Amanda on the ground then take out his cellphone to call 911. He tells the operator the details of the crime scene.

"Hey Amanda, are you okay, are you hurt?" Rick asking her checking her if there is a blood in her body.

"Oh My God, Xander" she said shock by what happen. Then sobbing into his chest

"Hey, hey, it's okie I'm here, everything will be alright." He said holding here because she cannot stand on her feet, still looking the body of her bodyguard.

"What will I tell to his family, God, he save my life…and you… you almost die too." She said to him realizing that he might be hit too.

"I'm fine. I promised" he said to her helping her to stand and offer a chair for her to sit and to calm her down. Like he always do, like the way he promise, she can't take it anymore so she wrapped her arms around his neck then buried her head to him sobbing really hard.

"I got almost you killed. Oh my God. This reunion is such a bad idea." She said to him still sobbing that almost choked her.

"This is not a bad idea seeing each other. The situation is not in our control." He said to her, holding her tight like he always do when she broke up to her boyfriend before.

Meanwhile in the precinct. Beckett getting annoyed to herself but she has to restraint herself for calling him. She miss him badly, but she had to do this space thing. She knows that asking space for 1 week is really hard for him but this is the only chance for her to bring down the wall totally. So she can start a family with him with no baggage at all, so she took Dr. Burkes advice to have sometime alone for 1 week so she can define herself more and to be a better for Castle, be a better wife for him. But her moments interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

"Beckett, Okay Just text the address and will be there in a minute." She said to the caller. On her habits, she was about to dial to call Castle, but remember that he is not allow in the precinct also. Ah 6 days more and everything will back to normal. Just hang on Castle.

"Boys, there is a shooting in a bar, one dead come on." She said to Espo and Ryan

"Did you call Castle?" Espo asked

"No, I ban him here for one week, don't ask why." She hurriedly said it to them when she thinks they were about to ask what is going on. She come to elevator followed by the two detectives silently asking each other on what is going on with Mom and Dad.

The three detectives reach the crime scene, CSU is all over the place.

"So what do we got, Lanie?" Kate asked the medical examiner

"Gun shot wound, three times, dead 2 hours ago." ME explain

"Beckett" Espo called her

"What is it Espo?" she asked curious why his face look a little serious

"You have to see this." Espo said to her then lead her to a small office in a bar.

Her heart beat a little faster, when she open the door she saw the man of her life, her fiancée, hugging a beautiful woman sobbing to his chest and the woman arms is in her fiancés neck. Her eyes cannot believe what she is seeing, jealousy rising to her and insecurity building inside of her. Her fiancée comforting a beautiful woman in a crime scene, suddenly Castle snap his head when he heard the footstep inside the bar office. He suddenly loosen his grip to Amanda when he see the pair of emerald eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, he was dead already the way she is looking at them.

"Beckett." He murmured

_Thoughts?_

_Jackie_


	3. Chapter 3

"Castle, What are you doing here?" she asked loudly, He untangled himself from Amanda's grip to stand for him to talk his fiancé and explain what happen.

"Beckett, listen someone is trying to kill my friend Amanda here. The shooter missed because her bodyguard block him from shooting her. It happen so fast all -." Castle was cut off by Captain Gates.

"Detective Beckett, Please escort Ms. Zobel De Ayala to the precinct so you can ask question in a safe place." Gates ordered Beckett

"Yes, sir, but we can talk to her here" Beckett answered

"Beckett, just do what I say. I'll tell everything in the precinct." Gates tells her

"Yes, sir." Beckett nodded.

"Mam, we will escort you to the precinct so we can ask you some questions" Beckett said to the woman who still holding her fiancées arm.

"Okay, Xander can you come with me please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone please." Amanda gripping her hold to him as if her life depending on it. But Castle look to Beckett first before answering.

"Of course, I'm coming with you. I Promise." He said to her relieve when she calm down a little.

"Mr. Castle is a witness also so he is also coming to the precinct." Gates said

They go to where the vic park. Castle open the car so Amanda can sit in the backset in the car but when Castle was about to open the passenger sit. Amanda ask her to not leave her alone so Castle sit with her in the backset with Beckett driving with a poker face not showing how jealously, and furious of her fiancée. She wanted to ask who is this woman, why she is so clingy to him, why, why, too many question in her mind.

They reach the precinct leading Amanda to interrogation room but ask if Castle can go with her inside. She said that she want to interview Mr. Castle also for his version of the scene. While Castle get a glass of water for her, she asked Esposito to come with her for Castle interview because she cannot trust herself to not to scream at him. But for the meantime she have to interview this Amanda Zobel De Ayala.

"So Ms. Ayala, how long Mr. Ortiz your bodyguard working for you." Beckett asked in a professional manner even if she wanted to asked her what is her relation to her fiancé

"Almost 15 years, my mother hired him before they found me, but when my mother died he become my bodyguard then." Amanda answer

"So who do you think will try to kill you?" ask Beckett

"I don't know, but I'm thinking that this people who wants me dead, is that they are after my mother before." Amanda tell him

"So what will be their motive, that they will put a hit on you, that cause the life of your bodyguard?" she asked. Suddenly the interrogation door open by Gates

"Det. Beckett, can I talk to you for a moment" Gates order closing the door again and wait Kate outside

"What is it sir?" Kate asked

"Ms. Ayala need a protection detail, the shooter is out there so it means that she is still in danger." Gates said to her

"Yes, sir" Beckett answered

"Ms. Ayala we will give you a protection detail in your house, we think that the shooter will still come after you." Kate explain

"Is that really necessary… I mean… my God Randy died because of me, I almost get killed Xander too." She said tears coming down to her cheeks.

"What do you mean Xander almost killed?" Kate asked panic rushing into her veins

"My friend Xander try to cover me when the shot were fired. I thought he was shot too when I saw my bodyguard laying on the floor." Amanda explain sobbing

"You mean Xander. Mr. Castle?" Kate asked confirming what her fiancé did during the shooting

"Yes, Rick Castle." Amanda said

"Can I leave you for a moment, I will just prepare for you protection detail." Kate said

Kate Beckett is furious, he wants to shoot her fiancée for getting into this trouble, for being idiot, for being to close to that woman, but most of all for being a hero. Damn, its 1 day that they are not together and his getting himself in danger. Kate look around to find him when she spotted him in the break room. She hit him in arm twice.

"Apples, apples." He exclaimed rubbing his arm where she hit him

"Playing a hero? What were you thinking? What do you think what will happen to me, Alexis, your mother if something happen to you. Huh." she asked anger rising to her

"Kate im not playing a hero, it's just instinct that I have to cover her because someone shooting at us." He explained

"Us, what do you mean? Who is Amanda? Castle?" she demand answer

"She is my long lost bestfriend, we ran into each other in the bar, then we talk, reminiscing the past we haven't seen each other in almost 20 years." Castle said

"Are you sure, she's only your BESTFRIEND, because the way I see it she is more than that the way she is acting." She said jealousy can determine in her voice

"Kate, I've known her since College okay, we were very close before, until she vanished when Alexis were born. You have nothing to be jealous okay, shes just my friend." Castle said while coming closer to her smiling forming in his lips.

"I'm not jealous." She snapped backing away when he is coming closer.

"Then why are you asking question like she is a suspect?" Castle smirking at her

"I am not, you know its protocol." She said

"So, you have a case, can I help?" he asked praying that she will allow him to comeback in the precinct and this space thing will stop today.

"Castle, we talk about this, I don't want to argue about it again." She said narrowing her eyes, she ask for space for 1 week why he cant understand it, they talk about it already.

"Fine!" he said in serious face. He thought she will change her mind that they have a case. And that she miss him like he miss her.

"I'm going crazy you know, for not seeing you, not working with you. I haven't write a single chapter. That's why I went to a bar to keep my mind off. Then I ran into Amanda. I didn't know this will happen. I'm sorry if I scare you." He said to her feeling guilty for scaring her.

"Castle, I'm asking for just 1 week, just please keep your self out of trouble." She said to him pleading him to just be safe when she was not with him

"Det. Beckett." Gates asked motioning her to come out of the break room

"Sir." Kate said

"Ms. Ayala here is booking a hotel, she doesn't want to go home, and also she have a lot of meeting for the following day. She doesn't want to think that her house will not be safe anymore." said

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have a lot of responsibility but I don't want to give the shooter an opportunity to finish his job." Amanda interrupted

"I was thinking, if your don't feel safe in your house, why don't you stay at my place." Castle said out of the blue. While Beckett's head snapped at him for offering his loft for this woman.

"Mr. Castle, I know you mean well but someone is after Ms. Ayala, I don't want you to put yourself into this." Gates said

"I know, but my building is one of the safest in New york." Castle said

"Xander, As much as I want to spend sometime with you, I don't want to put you in danger, what happen tonight is enough for me to realize that I will be putting you in harms way." Amanda said to him

"I think Ms. Amanda is right Castle, we don't want to put more people in danger." Kate said not liking this Castle idea of allowing other woman to stay in their Loft.

Castle looking at Beckett even if she's not showing her jealousy he can feel it by the way she's looking at him and Amanda. But he wants to keep Amanda safe and he wants to know what really happen for the last year and this is his chance to corner her. And he wants Beckett to come with them too so she can meet Amanda one of the most important part of his life. He wants to share all of him, the people who become part of his childhood because their getting married and they will grow old together. He will take this opportunity to bring Beckett with him because he thinks she's jealous of Amanda and she will not allow him with her alone, so he had to try.

"I insist, the protection detail will come into the loft and more importantly this is our chance to catch up. I will go with you in your meeting I want to see what were keeping you busy for keeping in touch with me." Castle said looking at Amanda but feeling Beckett glaring at him of his decision. Unbeknownst to Castle, Kate Beckett is furious inside for the stupid suggestion Castle made, she wants to drag him somewhere and tell him that he should ask her opinion of that matter because she is his fiancée, they have to make a decision together but before she can say anything. Castle speak again that made her blood boil into the extent that she really want to scream.

"And also you can keep me company, I can't write because my inspiration bans me for everything. I'm alone now there. My Mother is mostly staying at her studio, Alexis my daughter have her own apartment with her boyfriend and my fiancée.—"

"FIANCEE! Your getting married again?" Amanda exclaimed

"Yes, were getting married." Kate is the one who answered coming closer to Castle then secretly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wait, oh my God… your Nikkit Heat." Amanda said shock showing in her face then looked at Castle and then to Beckett.

"Oh, so you're still reading my books." Castle said

"Of course I am, I'm still your no.1 fan, remember?" Amanda said smiling and extending her hand to Beckett to introduce herself for proper introduction same with Beckett.

"I do, it's just that I thought you forgot about me, because you're a big shot businesswoman now." Castle said

"Xander, are you having your moment." Amanda shaking her head after so many years her friend never change his using his skills to get what he wanted.

"I am not, I thought that you want to make up to me for ditching me so many years, and besides you can keep me entertainment by catching up and then allowed me come with you for the meantime after this case solve its a win-win situation. You keep me company, I keep yours." Castle said giving her the best puppy blue eyes that will always melt the heart of women in his life.

"I think Mr. Castle idea is not a bad thing. They know each other, and most importantly Mr. Castle is not allowed to work on this case, he is close on this one." Capt. Gates agreed seeing that his idea is more convenient for them.

"But Sir, the shooter still out there, we are putting Castle life in danger too." Beckett argued

"I know detective, but we are giving protection detail for Ms. Ayala here, and besides your living there also I assume, so you can protect them in case something happen." Gates said sternly looking at her.

Castle suggestion is working because Gates is backing him up, if she agreed then his Kate might be agreed. But his face fell when he heard what Beckett said.

"I am not yet living there Sir, I am staying at my place for meantime." Beckett replied to Gates not looking at Castle

"Ow!" Gates said "So it's Ms. Ayala's decision" looking at Amanda directly asking for her decision.

"I don't know, Xander are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble, and Det. Beckett here your fiancée-." But she was cut off by Castle.

"Is totally cool, right Kate? I mean, you said I have to find a way to keep my mind off?" He said still hurt that Beckett doesn't change her mind to come home with him. He thought that Amanda staying with him might threaten her territory but he was wrong. She really wanted her space then fine.

"Yeah." Kate said but she wanted to say No! its not cool to see your fiancée allowing some woman staying at their loft _yet_. But she doesn't want to give in just a few more days, but she is threaten by this friend of him. They know each other for a long time. She had a feeling that he is more than friend to her its woman instinct or she's just being paranoid.

"So it's settle then, Ms. Ayala you will stay at Mr. Castle loft, and Det. Beckett come back tomorrow morning for a this case. It's already late." Capt. Gates said to her

"I think I might stay for few more hours to check in with Espo and Ryan if they have something." Kate said trying her best not to look sad for not coming home with Castle instead Amanda is going home with him.

"Are you sure, your not coming?" Castle still trying

"I'm sure, just call me if anything happen okay." Kate said to him touching his arm squeezing it.

"Then, were heading home then, let's go." He said to Amanda then putting his hand on her back making their way to the elevator. While Kate looking at them and wants to remove Castle hand on Amanda's back he should not touching her like that, because it means he cares about her. That she is important to him Kate doesn't like to think about it so she sit in her chair starting to work.

"Are you and Mr. Castle okay?" Gates asked Kate startled she forgot that she still there.

"Were fine, sir." Kate answered turning her head to look at the Capt.

"Okay, I just don't want any distraction of your attention we need to solve this case fast, Mr. Governor called, I don't know what is Ms. Ayala relation to him but he is asking for immediate solving for this case so I want you to go home then come back tomorrow morning so you can have a clear mind for this." Gates ordered

"A Governor? Why he is interested in this case?" Beckett asked

"As much as I want to tell you I don't know either, it's Police Commissioner order. So go home now." Gates said

"Yes, sir" Kate replied. But she doesn't want to go if she did she will think of Castle, and now with Amanda staying she thinks she will have a sleepless night. So she picks up her phone and call the one person she can talk to.

"Hello girlfriend." Lanie greet on the phone

"Lanie, are you free tonight, can you come to my apartment for a drink. I need someone to talk to." Kate asked her

"Sure, I'll be coming over after half hour." Lanie said

"Okay, want to some Chinese for dinner." Kate asked

"That would be great. Thanks. See you." Lanie said

"See you." She said preparing to get her things then made her way to the elevator when Espo and Ryan come out.

"Guys, go home come back tomorrow morning. Gates order. Goodnight guys." She said to them

"Uhm, Beckett why Castle is going with Ms. Ayala, and why your not coming with them?" Espo asked

"Ms. Ayala is staying at Castle's place for the meantime." Kate said

"And your okay with that, are you not threaten, this chick is a hot woman. And your allowing her to stay at your fiancées place?" Espo shocked that Kate is okay with it

"Yeah, this woman is something." Ryan said

"What do you mean something? Guys they know each other for a long time. And I trust Castle okay if im not I will not agree with this arrangement." Kate said but something bugging inside of her this two really trying to put something on her mind.

"Well, were just saying, like you said they know each other for a lonnnnnng time. Maybe reminisce some past feelings. You know?" Espo said

She is glaring at them but her heart beat become faster, they are right she doesn't really know what their relationship look like. And she is giving them a chance to reconnect again. But they are getting married Castle will not do something that will jeopardize their future. Oh God what she is thinking now is really stupid, she trust Castle with all her heart. This stupid Dr. Burke suggestion, she's stupid too for agreeing it. She really need to go she needed that drink.

"I have to go, you should two go home too. See you in the morning." Kate said to them rushing to the elevator to get out of there, they are putting doubt in her mind.

"Goodnight" the two detective said in unison.

"So what do you think, there is something wrong with Mom and Dad?" Ryan asked Espo

"I don't know, its just that I don't understand why Beckett not coming with Castle and Amanda. And I cannot believe that she allow her to stay with him. Is it weird?" Espo said shaking his head for some case scenario

"Really weird bro, I think we should asked Dad to tell us what is going on with them." Ryan said

"But like she said he is ban in the precinct for 1 week." Espo said

"Then we should ask him for a drink in a Old Hunt tomorrow night." Ryan suggested

"Yeah, we should I missed Dad hanging around here." Espo said to him while preparing for his things to go head home.

"Me too, Let's go, Jenny is waiting for me" Ryan said.

Castle and Amanda reach his loft that night. He open the door for her then ask the protective detail if they need something.

"Wow, nice place huh." Amanda exclaimed

"Thanks, I bought this place a month after Alexis was born. I decided I wanted more a safe place for my family. And to make happy memories with my family but you know things changes so still happy memories its just me and Alexis." He said to her

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, I thought that even if I'm not in your life you still have Meredith and Alexis, your mother. But apparently my instinct are right about Meredith. I'm sorry that your dreams of a complete family never happen. I told you I wish I could turn back the time so at least I can comfort you." Amanda said coming closer to him wrapped her arms to hug him that at least will show to him how sorry she is for what happen in the past. He hugs her back he doesn't realize how much he missed her until now.

"I'm sorry too, you know when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis, you promise that you will be there for me and Alexis to help me raise her as a Godmother. You've missed everything you know, she's amazing, you'll love her." He said to her pulling away then lead her to the couch so they can talk comfortably.

"I know, your mother told me, I have Alexis picture. I ran into Martha one time but I am rushing of something so I just ask her how were you, then she show me your picture and Alexis. I am so happy to see that you've raising a kid by yourself that time, I told to myself that your growing up" Amanda said laughing at him when he pout of her last word. She still remember everything even its two decade has past. He still the one person who can make her laugh, she knows that she made a mistake of not contacting him. But she cannot afford to risk her heart again. Because seeing him will bring back the heartache she felt when he married Meredith. She understand that marrying her will give his child a complete family but Meredith destroy everything he dream of having a happy family. Because she knows him how he feels of being a fatherless, she knows that even if he is thinking that his father is a CIA, Astronaut deep inside he is longing of having a father by his side. She fall in love with him once, she knows that deep inside she still is, but their friendship is more important to her than having a relationship with him. But when her mother shows up everything changes, maybe going with her real mother is only her way out so she can move on for her heartbreak. That day when Alexis born, she saw how Xander fall in love with his child, that's the time that it hits her that she wants to have a family with him but its too late he has a family now its Alexis. She wants to say goodbye but she knows him he will argue and asked until he can get an answer. So she vanished in his life but remain connected through magazine, page 6, to his books. She wants to see him when she read the tabloid about divorcing Meredith, she wants to comfort him, but her mother death and then accepting the CEO position get in the way. Her thought interrupted by Castle.

"Of course I've grown up. I think… and then I made the same mistake again of marrying Gina, I thought that she will be my hope for a complete family but I was wrong." He looked at Amanda and sees that she's out of the world. He knows that look she is thinking something and he knows how she will bring back to present. He tickle her until she was back.

"Hey, stop, I'm back, I was just reminiscing what happen in the past." She said.

"Really, care to share with me. I think we need a drink this will take the whole night too many years have past so I'm assuming you have a lot of juicy story for me to hear." He said standing up making his way to the kitchen for their drink. Of course he wants details always will be. It's really really a long night… she thought.

_Kate open the loft, she cannot take anymore not to see him so she decided to drop by in the loft. When she entered it was quiet looks no one is home, but her heart beat faster when she see clothes in the floor she pick it up to see it was Castle dress. Then she hears something in their bedroom, thinking that she misheard it so she make her way to their room and put her ear to the door if the noise is coming really there. She heard it a sound that she and Castle made when they were making love. Panics rising to her and tears is forming to her eyes, no Castle wouldn't do this she thought. _

_She open the door quietly and see the most shocking scene in her life. Her fiancée, her one and done is having sex with a woman, its not just a woman his bestfriend Amanda. They are having sex in their bedroom, their sanctuary. And then Amanda speaks._

"_He's mine now, I will get the man that it's mine in the first place." Amanda said kissing Castle again._

"_No, this is not happening" Kate said shaking her head not believing if this is true._

"_Yes, dear it's happening. He loves me always will be like he promise." Amanda said again_

"_Castle, why are you doing this?" Kate said putting her hands in her mouth to control her sobbing_

"_I'm sorry, it just happen, you are not here, and she's here. We reconnect and you allowed us. You don't want to come home with me but she is." He said holding Amanda kissing her in front of her in their bed._

"_No… were getting married, why did you do this." Kate said sobbing shaking her head wishing that this is a nightmare…_

Thoughts?


End file.
